Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pest control composition that comprises a pyripyropene derivative or an agriculturally and horticulturally acceptable salt thereof and other pest control agent and that is agriculturally and horticulturally useful.
Background Art
Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1995), 61(12), 4429-35 and WO 2004/060065 describe insecticidal activity of pyripyropene A, and WO 2006/129714 describes pyripyropene A derivatives and the insecticidal activity of the pyripyropene A derivatives. The Pesticide Manual, the 13th edition, published by The British Crop Protection Council and SHIBUYA INDEX, the 10th edition, 2005, published by SHIBUYA INDEX RESEARCH GROUP describe many pest control agents that have hitherto been developed and used. Up to now, however, there is no document describing the effect of a mixture of the pyripyropene derivative with other pest control agent(s).
On the other hand, control at a low dose is desired from the viewpoints of environmental consideration and influence on organisms that are not target.